Kagura Mikazuchi
Current= Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. She is the younger sister of the deceased Simon. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer/Christian Mythology= Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Mikazuchi Kagura) is the strongest shinobi of Yakuza Clan. Appearance Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Personality There are Two types of Kagura's Personality. Current= Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She is also not very talkative. Despite this, however, she still politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer/Shinto Christian Mythology= Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for [[Doctor Eggman|Dr. Eggman] for having attacking her Village and her friend Kandy. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. Background There are Two types of Kagura's History. Current= ='Early Life'= When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. 'Remembering Erza' At the Grand Magic Games, when Erza pleads for Kagura to let Millianna live her life without hate, Kagura reveals that it is of Millianna's own will that she, too, wishes to slaughter Jellal, and attacks Erza once again. She then answers Erza when she is asked what happened that caused her to hate Jellal, with her reply being that Simon, who was killed by Jellal, is her brother, shocking Erza. Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who tells her about Simon's death. Ever since then Kagura swore to avenge her brother, and drown her blade in Jellal's blood. Before she can continue, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, angering Kagura, but instead it was because of her own weakness. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. As she is about to mumble some words to her opponent, a pillar next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from, Rosemary village. Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters. As tears begin to drop from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lift the boulder that landed on Erza. |-|Fan-made= ='Early Life'= Decades pasted since the war in the land of iron has passed,the snow in the land grew weary...the petals of what was once lost of flowers bloom on the land,during the month of March a mother had conceived her second child,Kagura Mikazuchi born on the 21st of that month,a young baby,came into the world..as her life journey is about to begin. When Kagura was 2 years old her father passed away from a terrible illness,though tears shredded though the young girls eyes she eventually stopped weeping the tears of sorrow but learnt that lost of a family member.Kagura was the twin age child of the family having along with ,Annabel of the Mikazuchi house hold,though her sister where more into Shinobi way. ='Meeting Kandy'= Kagura never took interest in learning such a manner but instead wanted to learn the way of the sword much like her father wanted to do as a child. When Kagura was only 4 she received her first blade, a nodachi though she was forbidden to use the blade as she was still beginning her path of the blade,she would be separated from her family as they where not interested in learning Bushido but Kagura ignored this fact and continued her studies of the way.By time the age of 8 Kagura was already a skilled young female Kenjutsu user however her skill where still lack luster but had the potential to gain even higher heights.On a bright December morining Kagura received a letter from a General Official in the land of Iron where he was chosen along with 4 other people to be drafted into the Land of Iron's military combact forces, Kagura was excited and asked her mom to leave and without a doubt she allowed it. Severeal months after leaving home Kagura had become a 9 year old Samurai along side her partner Keotsu. Kagura met Kandy and became good friends. After overhearing Kandy's conversation and discovering what happened to Toshiya Gekko's Uncle after Dr. Eggman's Empire attacked her Home, she comforted her when she substituted as Toshiya's “relative”.Severeal months after leaving home Kagura had become a 9 year old Samurai along side her partner Keotsu.The two grow up with each other learning the ways of combat and Taijutsu,learning to control there chakra into there blades in order to perform the infamous Samurai Sabre which Kagura learned to use on her first try, as well as the quick drawing style of Iaido. After learning all what she knows today Kagura helps Toshiya Gekko on his adventures, participate in the birth of the Delta Alliance and being Kandy's Aunt with her Lover Ian. Category:Characters